Before You Go!
by CooLibrarian
Summary: Before Killian returns to Storybrook, he meets a woman he'd always longed to meet..his mother. She reveals her story and shows Killian the future she has with Emma. Set in Last Rite.


**This belongs to the creative minds of A &E I am not them.**

 **Beta: splashleigh**

Before You Go!

Limbo, Last Rite

Killian Jones walked along the tall, gigantic, white marble columns. He was going to where he belonged and was to rejoin his departed family. As he walked, he started to hear the click-clacks of heels as well as a swish of fabric dusting the floor.

"Killian!" A woman's voice spoke behind him in a soft huff voice, almost a song.

It was a woman that Killian had never seen before, she walked shortly behind him, a young woman in her mid-twenties. Twenty-three, Killian thought when he looked at her. She was only twenty-three. Something about her face was familiar and the age twenty-three struck out to him. She wore an elegant light lavender gown that was puffed out from the corset that held her waist.

She was a beautiful woman, short, a foot younger than himself. She had bright blonde curls, neatly pinned with lavender hair ornaments. She was pale, with a black mole on her right rosy cheek. She had cornflower blue eyes, the same color as his, it was then Killian realized her identity.

"Mother!" Killian said shocked to see her. She smiled, tears strolling down her eyes, she raced up to him. She came up, hugged him, for the first time in all his years, Killian embraced her, wrapping his arms around his mother. It was a true childhood dream come to life.

~X~

Enchanted Forest Relm,

A young midwife, Hestia and her apprentice, Eliza, followed Brennan Jones through the soaking rain. The thunder rolled as the three passed the family homes of the craft men going down a flight of poorly lit streets filled with red-brick terrace houses belonging to the small port village of Canasu in the Maritime Kingdom. They followed Breann through a crowd of smelly merchant sailors enjoying a mid-day lunch break at the tavern. He then led them to the back ally, going through soaked laundry lines Breann then went down a flight of city stars to a poorly lite street filled of red-brick terrace houses belonging to the mid class families in the town of Cansu, a small mid-class port village in the Maritime Kingdom.

Out in the rain, with their cloaks covering them, Breann pounded on the door. A small child answer, no more than five.

"Liam," He said. "Where is your mother?"

"I'm right here, bring her in," A woman demanded. The midwife stepped, passing Mr. Jones, and went into the house to see Maris Jones, with her blonde hair strewn down, her skin moist with sweat as her fingers clung onto the edge of the fire place while wearing a pink night coat taking every ounce of strength to remain standing.

"About time you got here!" Maris yelled frustrated glaring at her husband. "Where were you?"

"I went to get the midwife, just like you said." Brennan answered.

"Rubbish," Maris yelled. "How don't I know you were at thee pub!"

"I was at another job, but now I am here for you," the midwife assured as she put her arm around Maris's shoulder as the apprentice took the other.

"Breann take Liam to your mother," Maris said, breathing heavy. "This is woman's work, no need for him to be part of this."

"Come, Mrs. Jones, let's get you back to bed." Hestia said leading Maris.

They led Maris upstairs, where she instantly started taking off her clothes While Hestia was getting out the proper instruments and herbs, Eliza undid her corset and led Maris to her marriage bed and helped her prepare to give birth. With a lamp lit, showing little light. Maris had her legs spread wide while making sure her petticoat was covering her knees, trying keep as ladylike as possible as the midwife checked her dilation.

"A fourth of the way," Hestia sighed. "I am sorry Mrs. Jones, you have a long way to go."

"Didn't you say the second time should be easier!" Maris demanded.

"Yes, but that's not always the case," Hestia said as she went back up to Maris and put her hand on her abdomen to find the location of the baby.

"Should have figured, this girl's more of kicker than her brother, Liam just came out without a problem, I have a feeling that she's going to be stubborn." Maris said.

"I know a perfect tea that will help you along." Hestia suggested.

"Can you help me sit up first?" Maris asked.

Hestia followed suit with her patient, even fluffing the pillows behind her. "Why do you keep calling her a 'she'?"

"When I went to you for the conceiving herbs, I prayed for a girl, even made an offering for the fertility goddess for a girl. Don't get me wrong, Liam is the finest treasure a mother could asked for but, oh, how I long for a lovely little girl that will pretty ribbons."

The midwife came back with the tea, hot and ready for Mrs. Jones as she sat in her marriage bed wearing the same pink housecoat. The midwife held Maris's hand as she had another contraction, afterwards Maris straighten her petticoat as the midwife check her dilation. She then put her ear to Maris's stomach to hear how close the baby was to the birth canal.

"We still have awhile, take deep breaths and sip your tea." Maris sipped her tea with her fingers elegantly wrapped around the handle with her pinkie out.

"You drink tea like a real lady."

"I'm a captain's daughter, I was trained in the fine arts of being a lady." She sighed. "Captain Killian Ahab, have you heard of him?"

"Thee Captain Ahab! Of the Royal Navy? He's your father…this is the first I heard of him having a daughter." The midwife started confused.

"Yes, this isn't something I like to say too proudly, due to exposing my own illegitimacy, but yes, I am the daughter of a sea captain, my father and his mistress, my mother, may both their souls be at peace. He was never ashamed of me though, he claimed me as his bastard since birth." Maris sighed, sitting up as the labor stopped. She sat up, placing her hands on her round stomach. "You would have never known, he so clearly loved me. He arranged for my mother and I to be have fine housing and paid for the servants. He always visited us when his shipped was docked in Cansu, bringing the finest gifts from all over. As a matter of fact, this pearl bracelet I am wearing belongs to him. He hired me a tutor and even paid my tuition for finishing school. Oh, how I'd given anything to sail with him, but a ship was no place for a lady of fine breeding, that was always his excuse."

Maris felt another contraction. The midwife held her hand as Maris beard down, waiting for it to pass. As soon as it passed, Maris sat up and did a rhythm of breaths feeling an ache of pain passing through her body.

"Sadly, you still have quite a long ways to go." The midwife said as the door opened and the smell of rum came into the air.

"Its Brennan ," Maris said. He opened the door, the midwife looked over to greet him.

"This child is taking longer than we thought."

"How is she?" He asked, concerned for his wife.

"Its still not here, I need to be leaving to open the pub soon, hoping it would arrive first."

"I'm sorry our daughter's birth isn't convent enough for you!" Maris scowled.

"I have to earn a living somehow," Brennan calmed her.

"To be a responsible father for our children," Maris said giving him sympathetic eyes. "It's almost dinner, where is your mother, she said she'd take Liam before you went to work."

It was then Maris felt another contraction.

"I am sorry, Mr. Jones, I will have to ask you to leave." the midwife said. "And as an update, it'll be awhile."

After the contraction. Maris sat up frustrated, to the point she wanted to cry. Why was this child refusing to come out!

"Out of curiosity, how did you end up married to a pub owner, being such a fine lady yourself." Eliza asked boldly.

"Long story," Maris said. "Well, after my mother died, my father sent me to a boarding school, Villa Pierrefeu, an all girl's finishing school meant for the finest ladies of the land. I think he just wanted to pass me off. Anyway, like all the others, at sixteen I planned to be a debutante and be presented as a debut. The chaperone however, who I later found out was my father's wife, refused to let me be part of the ceremony, pointing out that because of my legal status as a bastard, I'd never make a decent marriage. Which I found to be true, no lady from any fine family wanted me introduced me to their sons. All knew their husbands had some on the side as well."

"So after I found out I wasn't eligible for a high-society marriage. I begged my father to let me join his ship, the only women he let on his crew was the prostitute hired to be relief woman and that was far below my stature and eduction. I wanted adventure, not just simply marry someone because they have enough money to take care of me. My father wrote that he found doable marriage. A tavern owner recently passed, leaving everything to his wife and son. My mother-in-law, fearing Brennan would be templed by the bar tramps sought out a woman of high moral standing for son. She knew that my father had a bastard daughter who needed a husband, so she made the offer and he accepted. My father's superior who was three times my age, that liked my looks also made an offer for my hand and a widower who was a traveling merchant with five children also asked for my hand. Three suitors…more than you expect for a mistress's daughter. Father gave me the choice, I went with Brennan. Mainly because he wrote the loveliest letter, stating he'd understand if there was a rejection and he was closest to my age. It also gave me a chance to sail, my half-brother escorted me to this small sea-side village away from all the social snobs. I was so nervous getting ready for my wedding, scared he'd not like me or I didn't like him.

"It started out as an awkward marriage, particularly after it was consummated. Lydia showed me how to be a good wife of a Tavern owner, baking, brewing and such. One day, pirates came in," Maris then shivered at the memory. "Nothing is scarier than a pirate, Brennan and I serve them none the less, a few good ones out there. Anyway he tried to hit on me, when I served them, get me to go with him. He wanted to take me back to his ship, again I said no. He then grabbed my arm and that was when Brennan, intervened and told him I was his wife and to treat me with respect or leave. Their captain took it from there.

The labor continued throughout the afternoon hours. Around dusk, it started raining heavily, even thundering out. As the storm began, a soft knock came on the door. The midwife went to answer it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you can't be in here right now."

"But I'm scared," a little voice said from behind the door. "It's loud out."

"Is that my Liam?" Maris asked. "Send him in." Instantly the little boy came in, in his nightgown, holding a teddybear came rushing to his mother. Behind the eve of the door stood Brennan's mother with gray hair in a bonnet and shawl already on while holding an umbrella. Hestia prompted a pillow as Maris slid over allowing her son to sit next to him.

"Are you scared of the storm?" Maris asked in a smoothing voice. "Is that why you don't want to go with your grandmother?"

The little boy nodded, with his large brown eyes staring up at his mother.

"Well, it's quite alright, you are allowed to be afraid of storms. But remember after every storm comes sunshine. Everything happens for a reason Liam, without rain we won't have flowers." She said stroking his hair and kissing the top of his head as her arms wrapped around her son. "You must learn to be brave my son, you're going to be a big brother soon. It's every big brother's job to protect his little sister."

"Can I feel her?"

Maris smiled. "Sure." She then led her son's little hand to the lower part of her wast, to a spot where the baby kicked. "She's trying to come out of me soon. You will no longer just be our Liam, you'll be someone's big brother. She'll look up to you and love you. Having a sibling is having a friend for life and being the oldest means never leaving them behind."

"Can I play with her?" Liam asked. Going up and putting his ear to his Mother's stomach wanting to feel the baby.

"Not for the first few months, remember what we talked about, you'll have to share your toys with her, make sure she doesn't fall, and love her like all good older brothers." Maris said.

"When's she coming?"

"Soon, Liam," Maris promised as she felt another spasm of discomfort. She began to shake feeling this horrible band of pain just strap around her and tighten. "Now, be a good boy and go with grandma. Father will come and get you when all is over. When you come back, your little sister will be here.

"Take him," Maris cried as Mrs. Jones took the child out of the room. Maris spread her legs again as the midwife checked her dilation. She could feel it this time, as her legs spread far apart.

Then there was nothing.

"He's a sweet boy, my Liam," Maris commented, getting up to look at the window and watching as Lydia led Liam away.

"I remember delivering him. Came out head first, ready to take on the world." Hestia said as Eliza straighten the streets.

"Stubborn child, always determined to get his way no matter what." Maris went on. "My father adored him. I didn't quite know how to explain that his grandfather was murdered by pirates, he thinks that Captain Ahab went to an island of mermaids. I could see Liam following in his footsteps, he'd be a captain in the royal navy."

"My father loved little Liam, we would go to the docks to great him. He'd take us to captain's corridors and let Liam where his hat. I have a fine future planned for Liam, with my dowry money, Father arranged for Liam to attend school, Brennan thinks the tuition is cheap, he doesn't know my brother took over paying half. I hope with a fine education he'll one day be able to enlist and attend the naval academy. He'll already have ranking, quick road to captain."

"You have this one's future planned as well?" Hestia asked as Eliza washed the instruments.

"It's a mother's job to make sure there is a secure future for her sons, as well as pick out a fine lady of breeding for him to wed. Any son of mine is going to be a pure gentleman and nothing less." Maris smiled. "I am so happy Liam came into my life, but something was still missing, so nine months ago I went to the herbalist and she gave me tea that will ensure the breeding of a daughter. I always wanted a little girl I can adore with pink ribbons and such. Now, here I am, ready to give birth to our next child."

~X~

The time was cutting close, Maris felt like her entire being was about to explode as she clung onto the edge of her bed.

The midwife who was right at the edge of the bed started to see a glimpse of something. She grabbed the tongs from hot boiling water, she looked into Maris, recognizing the child's foot coming out from her.

"Eliza, go to the pub and get Mr. Jones, tell him his assistance is needed," Hestia ordered. Eliza left instantly. "The child is coming out sideways, I am going to have to turn it."

Hestia then placed her bloody hands on top of Maris's pelvis and tried to locate the child's head. She then swayed it so the head was first. She went back down to Maris.

"You might want to tell her to be careful, it's a Friday, a lot of pirates come in on Friday." Maris mentioned as Eliza fled.

Eliza raced down the apartment stairs to the bar side of the tavern entrance. She paused for a moment, as a large man blocked her way. "What do we have here, girly, looking for a date?"

"I am sorry, I am on business," Eliza said passing him.

"I will give you some business," the man said grabbing Eliza violently by the shoulder.

"What's going on here?" one of the pirates came over. "Is this man giving you any trouble? "

Eliza, fearful of pirates, stood there afraid to answer. "Listen mate, can't you see this young lady's robe. It's clear she's on official midwife duty. Besides, she's way too young for you, practically my daughter's age. If you give her anymore trouble you'll be seeing the wrong end of the sword. Who are you here to see?"

"Mr. Jones, the tavern owner, his wife is upstairs," Eliza answered.

"Mrs. Jones, lovely woman, always makes me and my crew feel like family. Figured the bun in her oven was due soon, could barely fit under the bar last I saw her. Made sure a crew men carried glasses for her. Come with me," the man said as he lead Eliza through the crowd, all moving at the pirate's command.

"Mr. Jones, the midwife asked for you." Eliza said as Brennan looked out to the crowd, seeing the midwife and pirate.

"Don't worry mate, your apprentices will keep up, if any give any trouble I'll handle it." The pirate said.

"Thank you, Captain," Brennan said respectfully as his three tween apprentices got out more glasses.

"Be sure to let us know when the little fella arrives so me and my mates can give it a proper toast. Son or daughter, each child deserves a welcome on the house."

"Thank you," Brennan said and followed Eliza up the stairs to the flat.

~X~

"What's he doing here?" Maris asked seeing her husband.

"We may need his help," Hestia said.

"He helped enough," Maris thought to herself, but didn't say out loud.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked shocked at seeing his wife in such a position.

"The baby was coming out foot first, I was able to move the child, it is now crowning at the waist, quite anxious to come out." Hestia said as she moved her hands, once again trying to move the child.

"She's not the only one," Maris said breathing heavily. Hestia checked again.

"The child is now crowning at the shoulder," Hestia answered. "Eliza and Brennan you are each going to grab a leg and make sure that Mrs. Jones is spread out as far apart as possible."

"What?!" Maris said shocked.

"There is nothing ladylike about giving birth," Hestia said, sternly. "I figured since your husband has seen you legs apart, it should be no problem. I can reach in and grab the head. Not a very cooperative one, just to warn you. If that doesn't work, than she'll just come out that way."

Brennan held onto his wife's right leg, following Eliza's lead, he took the bottom half and hoisted the knee over his shoulder. Maris looked over to him and reached for his hand, he took it. The husband and wife smiled at each other as Maris felt a cold shock at her nerves. Brennan looked over shocked at seeing Hestia's hand inside his wife as blood and white liquid gushed out to the sheets. Forcing Maris to widen her legs, she felt as if her body was being split. "You'll have to bear with me." The midwife said. Maris felt a violent stretch, as she held her husband's hand so tight his fingers became fleshed red.

"It is somewhat moved, the head is out. Mrs. Jones, one last push."

Maris felt weak, as her legs were spared wide and apart as far as they could be. Hestia was able to reach in and locate the head, she moved it forward causing the shoulder to come out first followed by the head. Hestia then reached her hands in and straighten the rest of the child's body. Maris focused every once of strength she had and pushed, finally allowing Hestia to bring out rest if the baby.

"And men consider women the weaker sex," Brennan said causing his wife to give a weak smile as she kissed his wife's sweaty cheek.

"Still in it's sac, they call that a mermaid birth, sailors will want to buy the stump for luck," Hesita commented as she pinched the sac, causing it to bust open.

"Mrs. Jones, you have another son, " Hestia said as she tied twang to his stump and clipped the umbilical cord.

"Another son?" Maris gave an exhausted smile as she saw the midwife lift him up, wrapped an old sheet and took him over to the lantern, causing the smile to go away. She and Brennan glanced at each other worried.

"Why isn't he crying?" Maris asked concerned.

The midwife wrapped the baby boy tight and massaged his back while Brennan and Maris stared at her with panic looks.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked feeling his voice coursed.

"Eliza, help Mrs. Jones with the after birth and get her washed up." Hestia ordered, putting the infant to her ear. "He's breathing, it's just labored."

Maris sat up, on the blood soaked sheets, feeling awkward emptiness, she remained staring at Hestia terrified. She felt then felt a slight discomfort, Eliza came with a clay pot and grabbed the placenta as it came out. Maris lifted her blood soaked gown and let Eliza get what was needed. Eliza collected most of the placenta came out, to Eliza, a new midwife that was enough.

"Hestia why isn't he crying?" Maris demanded. "Why isn't he crying? Bring him here? Why isn't he crying?" Maris asked frantically, as her heart started beating rapidly as Brennan breathed heavily, feeling his heart about to leap out of his chest. Both husband and wife never feeling such fear before. Hestia cleared his noise and breathed into his mouth and nostrils then slapped the child's back. Finally, he let out a cry.

"Bring him to me?" Maris begged.

"First go with my apprentice while I get him cleaned up." Hestia ordered.

"Go tell them," Maris said, looking up at her husband. "The customers downstairs are anxious to here."

Eliza helped Maris out of bed, put up a screen for Maris to wash herself and put on a fresh gown while the apprentice changed the sheets while Hestia cleaned the baby, measured the weight and size and recorded the time.

Brennan, not sure quite what to do, feeling pure absolute joy ran back downstairs to the pub and announced the birth of his new son. That caused a wide cheer of people with the pirates passing a round on the house in host of the new life. Maris could hear. She came out of the screen in a clean gown, collapsed on a clean bed, smiling at the congratulations and toast given in her new son's honor.

Maris, feeling exhausted collapsed back onto the bed as Hestia handed Maris her newborn son, wrapped in white linen cloth. He was so tiny, full of wrinkles, absolutely bald and very scarlet. Giving his mother a wide-eyed look.

"You are so beautiful," Maris said putting her fingers around him as he stared up at her with amazed. "Aren't you my precious?" She said unable to take her eyes off him.

"He's amazing isn't he," Brennan said coming back in.

"I could hear you giving the pub an update." Maris said.

"I wanted to shout it from the rooftop," Brann said, crawling next to Maris as the midwives opened the shutters, letting air in. The stars and full moon twinkled in the high sky, but this night nothing compared to the beautiful love felt felt throughout the Jones' house for the new member.

"He has your eyes," Brennan commented.

"He does doesn't he," Maris said, feeling as if she could sleep for days while her son's eyes slowly drifted between his parents. She put him next to her chest, so the baby could listen to his mother's heartbeat.

"I know the perfect name for you."

~X~

"Brennan and Maris Jones, may your son be raised surrounded by the grace and love of his family?" The priest asked while standing on the newly built 'Jewel of the Realm' surrounded by the Jones' family and their closet friends.

"We will," Maris and Brennan swore.

A few days later

"May he be guided with wisdom and lead to being a man of honor?" the priest asked.

"We will," Maris and her husband swore, holding hands as Maris felt tears dwell in her eyes. She held her blue-eyed infant boy, who was wrapped in white silk, so tight with his hand grasped onto her pinky. She then handed her son to the priest, smiling at the name she chose. She then handed the baby over to his chosen godparents.

Lady Grace of the Southern Isle walked up with Lt. James Ahab. Lady Grace couldn't help but smile at her small, dark hair godson, for he was so sweet and perfect in every way.

"What is the name of this child?"

"Killian Edward Jones," the godfather shouted. "Edward for his majesty the King, Killian for our dear departed father."

"Do you Grace of the Southern Isle, accept your godson with grace and love as you would your own son."

"I swear,"

"Will you stand by his side in moments of pride?"

"I swear,"

"Will you guide him in the moments he goes astray?"

"I swear," Grace answered.

"Do swear to accept your godson with grace and love as you would your own son?"

"I swear," Grace answered with a tear strolling from her eye. She then handed her new godson over to the priest, taking of his hand knitted bonnet.

"I baptized you Killian Edward Jones," the priest announced pouring water over his head as Killian let out infant cries while the ocean water from which his namesake perished.

"Looks like we have a future captain aboard," James joked while the priest handed Killian over to the ship captain with his long black curls fell over the baby. James held the baby close to him as his nephew's infant hands felt his mustache. He wore his best red velvet suit for this event.

"Captain James Ahab, accept your godson with grace and love as you would your own son."

"I swear,"

"Will you stand by his side in moments of pride?"

"I swear,"

"Will you guide him in the moments he goes astray?"

"I swear," James proclaimed loudly.

"Do swear to accept your godson with grace and love as you would your own son?"

"I swear," James said excited.

"Do you Lt. James Ahab and Lady Grace accept your godson with grace and love as you would your own son."

"We welcome you, Killian Edward Jones to the holy faith," The priest said as James held his nephew down while the priest made a sign of the cross with oil on his head. He then handed the new baby over to his younger half-sister who comforted the infant while Branne kissed his forehead.

"I present to you, Killian Jones," the priest finally said as the whole crowed cheered. Grace handed Killian back to Maris, who instantly calmed in his mothers arms. She then motioned for Liam to come back up. Liam remained sour-faced while his grandmother lead him forward and the Jones family was cheered.

~X~

A few days later

"Liam," Maris called over as school was dismissed and the children raced out for dismissal. Liam gave a forced smile, for the simple fact that his mother stood there, in a plain brown dress with a white apron while pushing a baby pram.

"There is my sweet son, how was school?" Maris asked.

"Fine," Liam answered.

"Good, we have a meeting with the headmaster today about your brother, I bet all the children at school are asking about him." Maris commented as she went in through the back. "Wait out here, this won't take long. Take out your reader while you are waiting."

Liam nodded as they walked through the carpeted hall ways of the academy. "Mrs. Jones, so lovey to see you," the teacher stopped them.

"You as well, Mr. Carrow, I hear Liam is doing well."

"Fine boy, well behave and very smart." Mr. Carrow said the looked down at the prim. "This must be the new baby." He smiled.

"Yes," Maris said looking down. "He loves going out with his Mummy to pick up his brother."

"I can't wait to have him in class," Mr. Carrow said. "You raise your sons very well, Mrs. Jones."

"Thank you," Maris said as she came to the Headmaster's office. "Wait here, Liam."

"Mrs. Jones," The headmaster greeted. "I was just going over some paper work on you and your family. Now, from my understanding your husband owns a pub."

"Its very popular," Maris said. "My father was a navel captain he paid for the rest of Liam's tuition, I want Killian to have the same."

"Yes your father's donation has been able to carry Liam but not enough for Killian, I am sorry to say this but…"

"This letter may help," Maris handed it over.

The headmaster opened it, it was from one of the patrons, the Lady Grace of the Southern Isle threatening to withdraw her patronage if her godson wasn't admitted.

"As we are aware, my half-brother is of the royal navy prefers the company of men, which means he won't have any offspring, he has offered to sponsor Killian." Maris promised.

"Killian Edward Jones," the Headmaster wrote. "He is officially a future student."

"Thank you," Maris said then shook his hand went back to her prim and left. "We will do the same with Liam, I will come back with my husband and you will offer an affordable amount in tuition so he won't know this conversion happened."

"Of course," the headmaster nodded. Maris smiled at Killian, he was on his path to being a well-educated gentlemen.

~X~

"Mother, can we go now?" Liam asked as Maris strolled down the market square wearing a while Liam wore his school uniform while his books remained wrapped in his father's belt.

"Well, congratulations, again, Mrs. Jones, cute little fellow you have there." The baker smiled, staring down at Killian as he did his usual thing just lied there moving his limbs. "Here is a free bread, a welcoming offering to Killian."

"Well, on behalf of us Jones, we thank you,' Maris said.

"Such chubby little cheeks he has," the baker's wife commented as Killian put her hands in her mouth. "I could just pinch them. I see he has your eyes."

"That he does," Maris said with pride. "This one here," She said glancing at Liam. "Looks like me with his father's eyes, and Killian looks more like Brenna with his mother's eyes."

"Bet you enjoy havin' a new brother." the baker's wife commented.

"Yes, mam" Liam said politely.

"Such gentlemen I see you raisin'" the baker's wife said tickled

"Thank you," Maris said happily. "We best be going now. Thank you for the fresh bread."

"Our gift to welcome the little one," The baker said putting his arm around his wife.

"Thank you again," Maris said as she pulled Liam and drifted away. One thing she didn't like is people flocking around and breathing germs on her little baby.

Liam, being four didn't know quite what to think of Killian. He was an awfully boring brother, he just lied there all day, he smelled and cried all night. Yet, for some reason all the adults have been flocking to see Killian since he as born. Even his parents were taken in by that thing, his father gave Killian Liam's old toys and his mother let Killian suck on her for food. Liam thought being an older brother was going to make him like the hero Maris told him stories about, but all Liam was able to do was learn how to sleep through Killian's constant crying.

"Liam, whatever is the matter." Maris asked bringing the pram into their house and then helping Liam out of his coat. They went to the polar, as soon as Maris put Liam in his cradle, she went and sat next to Liam on the chaise.

"Are you upset at all the attention Killian is getting?" Maris asked. "Killian is new, and people like new things. Once the next baby is born, we'll go back to just being the Jones. Your brother is a bit fussy right now, but that's just a phase."

"Do you and father love him more than me?" Liam finally asked.

"Whatever makes you say such a horrid thing, our love for you is never ending. Love is never ending. Some people have dozen of children and love them all the same. You are my firstborn Liam, first place in my heart always have and always will. You make me the proudest of mothers." She then kissed Liam on the cheek. "My precious, Liam, is that's what bothering you."

"I don't like being a brother." Liam went on as he climbed on his mother's lap and she rocked him.

"You're not just a brother Liam, you're an older brother." Maris explained. "Being an older brother is an amazing thing."

"Dad said it meant I was in charge."

"You are a leader," Maris laughed. "Killian is going to look up to you, older brothers are better than heroes, you know. Being a hero is an exciting thing, things are different for all of us, now, Liam. Boys of the same family, the same blood, with the same first associations and habits, have some means of enjoyment in with each other, which no subsequent connections can supply. We didn't give you a brother Liam, we gave you a friend as well." Maris then grabbed a rattle sitting on the chest board. "How about you go and talk to Killian? I'll get sandwiches for you and I." She then kissed Liam on the head and went over to kiss Killian who smiled at his mother before she went into the kitchen.

Liam approached Killian, the baby was in his crib covered in Liam's old quilt, wearing a new bonnet and booties while his little fingers cringed tight to a stuff puppy his father brought home, a gift from a regular customer. Liam shook the rattle, Killian's blue eyes beamed forward. He made a wide toothless smile, staring up at Liam. Liam shook the rattle again, Killian let out a laugh. Liam put his hand down to Liam as Killian wrapped his tiny fingers around Killian's finger tight. Liam smiled at the baby as the baby smiled back at him.

Maris didn't know what was causing this sharp pain, she went to the kitchen to drink some water from a bucket as Lydia came back in from beating one of her rugs.

"Is everything all right Maris?" Lydia asked concerned.

"Quit fine, Mother, " Maris said before turning, collapsing to the ground, her arm tight around her waist. "I think I may need your help, this corset is tight. I have been sweating all day."

"Why you look red as a beet," Lydia went on. It was then suddenly, feeling pain at her abdomen Maris found this gulp rising from her throat. Lydia prompted her against the wall.

"Anna," Lydia yelled to their maid. "Get a doctor quick!" Anna peaked in, saw the scene and raced out. Lyda got a cloth and pressed it against Maris's forehead.

"Let's get you to bed," Gwen suggested. "Where are the boys?"

"In the polar," Maris answered. "Liam is playing with Killian."

She started to shake, then suddenly, Maris grabbed a pan and vomited, she saw blood pouring out from her mouth, afterwards exhausted and unusually warm, Maris then fainted into a coma that she never woke up from.

She died the next day. The doctors told Brennan it was post-pardon infection. The placenta left in her womb from Killian's birth created a clog and killed her.

~X~

"After all these years, it makes since," Killian said. "You gave your life to bring me into this world and now you are the first to greet me at death."

"I was never away from you, Killian," Maris started. "You never truly leave the ones you love."

"I am sorry I killed you," Killian said, feeling like a child.

"Killian, don't agonize yourself over this, I know you have been your entire life." Maris said, walking with her son who stood three feet taller than her. "If anything you made my final days filled with absolute joy. You and Liam were the light of my life and soul."

"Well now, we can at least be together. You, Liam and I." Killian said as he escorted her. Maris stopped, she turned back to her son, staring at him for the longest of moments.

"I am not here to take you home, I'm here to take you back. You are going to return to Storybrook." Maris explained. "A mother knows best, Killian. I am going to have to let you go again."

But…"

"Because of the tremendous bravery in the Underworld you will be awarded with this rare gift. We each have a certain person who we would give anything to meet and give one last chance to say something, in the back of your inner physic, for you it was me. Being able to see me, walk with me and talk to me before you returned to fate was your reward." Maris said as she held his hand ."You always longed for a mother's love, openly as a boy and secretly as a man. You were never without my love, Killian. You were always my sweet, Killian." She said cresting his face. "I am part of your soul Killian and will always be with you but we can't stay together. You have a destiny to fulfill with another mother of two sons. Look ahead."

Killian's head shot up. He saw a someone ahead of him. A man with a joyful smile, a mere image of him peaking out behind the columns. It was almost as if he stood in the mirror, the only thing different was the boy's blonde hair. He gave Killian a wink, but remained silent with a coy smile as he remained behind the columns. He had brown eyes though, adorable dark brown eyes that he seemed to love, eyes that reminded him of….Emma.

"Who was that?" Killian asked.

"One day, he'll be known as David Killian Jones, or as you will call him…your son," Maris said. "Don't be afraid David, come out and greet your father."

He came out and smiled, standing in front with his father's devilishly handsome looks with his mother's deep brown eyes.

"He can't speak, since he doesn't exist yet. He will be like you from the start, second son who's surprise will change his mother's hopes and is love by all who take site of him. He will form the same way as you, but the Land without Magic has a way to see those things and the surgery that could have saved me is less risky as it would have been for me." Maris explained. "He will be in your arms in due time, no need to waist time here"

Killian stared back, David approached him, staring at Killian in awe.

"He will be the greatest love you will ever have known. There will be times that he will make you very angry and times he will make you very proud. Both will be because he is of your own likeness. Your love for him will cause you to make peace among your enemies. Let's just say his true love will be a certain crocodile's daughter." Maris smiled.

David approached Killian and put his hand on his father's hook.

"I am so proud of you, Killian, fiercely proud." Maris then reached up and kissed Killian on the cheek. "Remember that."

"Wait, what will happen to you?" Killian asked.

"Sadly, you won't remember any of this. You are meant to stand between us to return to the present. I am your past, Killian. I was the one who took care of you and cherished you more than anyone when you took your first breath. David here, will be the one by your side, holding your hand and taking care of you and cherishing you above all others when you take your last. I longed for you before birth and he will long for you after your final death. So you will stand between us to return. One thing I hope you remember, Killian, I have never left you nor will ever leave you. You will always have my love." Maris then took Killian's hands as David took his father's hook. They walked forward, Maris and David let go as Killian returned to Emma.


End file.
